The Not so Great Fate of Annabell Azalia
by WhiteHaweke
Summary: The world of the Supernatural and our own co-exist. We don't know what's out there. What happens when a friend of Sams was not what she seems to be? When the Apocalypse goes down, and he leaves Dean to go on his own, what will happen? Will she convince him to take a side? Or will team free-will win once more. Or for once, is she what she seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN the OC, some original plot. That's it. Rest of the credit goes to the curators of Supernatural. That includes all character not my own, and story. yada yada. Please enjoy.**

Night. It's everlasting. Endless. Always there. But not at the same time.

For the sun never fails to rise. And we get to see it day after day. We know it's there, even if there are clouds in the sky.

And to me the world is perfect. Even though there a many enemies. By that I means monsters. Things that go bump in the night, even if those monsters are men. Because unlike monsters, men aren't as predictable. And people will know if they go missing.

But then there are creatures of myth, things you would think to only be in nightmares.

Luckily we were here to hunt them down and prevent them from doing to much. If they weren't hunted we wouldn't be here. On top of things.

The hunters take care of the creatures and the government agencies took care of the people. But the thing is, we took care of the people. We protected them from things that couldn't be explained.

We were the buffer, keeping the normal people normal. The sane, sane. Keeping them from suffering what we had to suffer. We also spared them the reality of waking nightmares.

Truth be told, we were saving them from a life no one should have to live. A life many of us were born into.

Sure we had a choice. But knowing what we did, how could we just sit on the sidelines, watching things go down we knew we could stop?

But this isn't the tale of the world and the numerous things that once were. This is the tale of me.

Of how I was orphaned at the ripe old age of 3. Yes, orphaned. And I was left with a strange necklace that I would keep with me forever. One that many of you may recognize to be an anti-possession charm.

Of coarse I didn't know what it was. I had some strange leather-bound book of monsters growing up in the orphanage. Thinking them all tales.

There was even numbers in the book, and little notes and drawings. Sometimes even pictures of what the critters looked like.

I was fascinated with them. The others thought I was strange.

My favourite thing about this orphanage in Kansas was that they taught self defense. And when I was old enough I learnt some martial arts.

Years passes and I never got adopted. Family after family would come in, looking for a child to take in. They always overlooked me.

And soon, I never bothered going down. Giving up on the whole idea.

The only fond memory I had was of when I was about seven.

It was a dark and dreary Autumn day. It had been raining for a few days already, but today it had been pelting down all day.

And there was nothing to do, so I sat by the windowsill. Firmly planting my elbows on the wooden frame, looking out the window that was being hammered by the rain. So it's not hard to say, it was impossible to make anything out out there.

I was brought from my thoughts by the sound of something heavy dropping against the worn floorboards. I turned to see the book dropping, it was my book. The one I didn't know had information in it that was very real.

I hadn't realized I had left it open. And this strange looking man was looking startled as he gazed at it.

I tilted my head, looking at the man strangely. He had black hair and soft eyes that I can't recall the colour of. He had this leather jacket on, jeans and work boots.

Was he here to adopt someone? Was my only thought before I realised he had found my book and opened it.

I remember the strange sensation of all the blood draining from my face. I rushed to the book, scooping it up and promptly placing it where it would normally rest.

Which I thought was genius at the time. But it wasn't, it was hidden behind the draw. Which many would have to take out before they even saw it.

But the man just looked at me, smiling. He seemed friendly, he was distracted by some noise coming from the other side of the room. Where the other kids were.

At the time I didn't know who he was, in fact I still don't. All I remember was he was gone in a few days.

He was there with someone else, the guy wore a flannel with a blue trucker cap. Along with some jeans and boots like the other guy.

I felt like there was some strange thing going on, the lady that ran the orphanage was going on in years. Miss Harriet, we called her. She also seemed to know them from what I remember.

There had been drops in temperature around the time they were there. It stopped when they left. Only a few of the kids had disappeared. And from what I know now, it was a poltergeist.

It wasn't long before I was in high school. Nothing changing from when I was in the other school. Only that I got to pick up classes that interested me. Well, that was later on at least.

I didn't have many friends in those years. I just didn't connect with people. If I didn't like someone I didn't bother talking to them.

The bad thing about that was it didn;t take much for that to happen. If they looked a certain way I automatically assumed I would never get along with them.

I graduated when I was 17. Gaining a scholarship to Stanford University to do medical sciences. I defected a year, wanting to leave but I decided to work for the year. At a diner no less.

A month before I would be starting my coarse is when I met that man from just over ten years ago. At the orphanage. He had two kids of his own, only they weren't kids anymore. One was a year or two younger than me, the other was a few years older with a smirk plastered on his face.

I worked in a diner that was on the outskirts of the town. They ordered burgers and fries, the usual. All but the younger kid.

Yeah, I know. I call him a kid. But by then I knew things went bump in the night. It's why I stayed in town the extra year.

My book had come in handy when a rouge vampire was attacking people. I was going to be one of it's victims, or so it thought before I found something on the ground. An axe, and managed to hack it's head off.

I didn't know why I knew what to do, I just did. Next thing I knew, I was hauling the thing off. Managed to bury it somewhere, I disposed of the axe in a waterway and tried to forget what had happened.

There were only two of us on that night that they were there. But they were the only ones in that night. It was a normal day.

Slow, but that was expected for this time of year.

When I went back to see if they wanted anything they had a journal out like the one I had. But this one looked newer than mine had. They all visibly stiffened when I approached, the youngest one was sitting across from the other two.

I realized who he was when he looked up, the man who had seen my book. That's what I knew him as. But I didn't say anything, I just pretended I didn't know him.

"Is there anything else I can get you folks?" I asked, having a pen ready.

The man gave me an odd look, as if he remembered me. Or who looked familiar. He just smiled, "No, just the check."

I smiled, "I'll be a sec." I said casually. Not really bothering, I turned and got the piece of paper. Returning to the table handing it to the man who was now standing. They all were, the other two had already started making their way out.

He gave me an odd look as he handed me the cash, "Keep it." He took off before I could say anything about the tip.

Don't get me wrong, I loved getting tips. I was just wondering why it happened to be the eqivilent of about 500% of what the meal actually cost.

Needless to say that extra cash went along way and my co-worker was astounded to say the least. But it was strange.

That was the last I saw of them while working there. I just shrugged it off as anyone else would. They were just passing through town.

To a case in some far off land. Well, another state at least.

The month went by quickly after that. I finished up at that place a few days before I was due at the University.

Five years later and I meet one of them face to face. It was a chance encounter. It was also one of my last years there.

I had taken an extra class that year, one in latin. It was where we met.

The only spare seat was next to him in the relatively small class. Only thing was the room was small compared to the other classrooms.

We just muttered some awkward hellos and went on with the class. I didn't think he recognized me at the time.

But from that day on, we kinda just sat next to each other. Sitting in silence.

Let me tell you, he was a giant. A freky tall 6'4" giant. Sam was his name, well is his name.

We met in the Universitys Library to study for the mid-term.

"Hey, Anna." He had greeted me. I remember glaring at him, he knew I hated that version of my name. I preferred, 'Oz'. I didn't know how I got that nickname. But it stuck with me. "Got everything?"

I had just nodded. Taking a few things out of my bag, looking for my notebook. I didn't notice when he had reached for and started flicking through my leather-bound book. In fact when I looked up, I was surprised to see his face. It was full of confusion.

He had kept looking from the book to me. When he finally realized I was looking at him, waiting to say I was crazy for carrying something like that around.

But when he didn't, when he just handed it back without question and started going over the stuff I was shocked. I wasn't thinking. I just looked at him.

"No saying I'm a freak for carrying something like that around?" I had asked.

His eyebrow raised, "No, I got out. Just like you?"

I was dumbfounded by that point. What did he mean get out? I shook my head, "I haven't 'hunted'. Anything." I stated quietly. He was about to speak when I stopped him, "Look, I know things are real. But, I was orphaned at the ripe old age of 3. My parents died, don't know how. They never told me."

That was the first Winchester I officially met. Then some crazy stuff happened not long after that, his girlfriend died in a fire. He left to go on a 'road trip' with his brother after that.

I was the only one he told that he was hunting again. In fact, he asked me to look some stuff up a few times. To email what I found to him.

I did. I helped him. His brother didn't know.

He just thought Sam up and left, not staying in contact with his old college buddies.

And that was roughly what my life was like. I finished my coarse two years later, in 2007. I had finished some side courses during the time. But now I was a qualified doctor.

But, that isn't what I went into.

No. I had to be the hero at work. Save some people from a demon after finding an exorcise incantation in my little book.

It was safe to say I got the hell out of dodge, managed to get my hands on some things I needed. Mainly because I knew I wouldn't be able to live your average life now.

I followed what the book said, case after case. Learning some things along the way. Like how to get your ass handed to you by a poltergeist.

Research was easy, the other side not so much when you were barely 5'8" and had an average frame. But I kept my hair shorter, to keep it out of the way.

Shoulder length with a side fringe. That along with my combat boots, jeans, or sometimes cargo pants/ slacks, followed by a simple singlet and black dress shirt. And to top it off a fitted grey overcoat.

It wasn;t much but it was fine for what I had been doing for the past two years now. I knew there were other hunters. That whoever my parents were had been too. That they had left this journal with me to help. To keep me safe.

And I had recently gotten a call I didn't think I would ever get. From a friend who had dropped completely off the radar. Well, my radar at least.

It was from Sam.

He said he knew. He knew I had been hunting things.

And the most startling thing.

"It's the friggin' Apocalypse."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's the friggin' Apocalypse." Sam repeated.

I couldn't help but blink a few times, hoping it would clear my thoughts. "Okay, Sam." I spoke barely above a whisper. "it would explain a few things..." I mumbled, then realizing what the demons said must also be true.

"It turns out I'm Lucifer's vessel, and Deans Micheal's." He said something I hoped I didn't quite catch, "Annabell? You there?"

"Yeah I'm here. So... Lucifer's vessel?"

"I know." He sighed through the phone, "Look, I gotta go. My brothers back."

"Take care of yourself. And... Dean." I huffed out.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I spoke into the dial tone.

I had been gettin' ready to take care of a small vamp nest when he called. I knew something big had been going on for a while, ever since that so called explosion over in Maryland. And old convent was leveled. Which, according to Sam, was Lucifer being let out of his cage.

The thing that upset me most about what was going on was that Sam broke the final seal. He was used, and the worst part about it was that he didn't even know until it was too late.

But I had to put that behind me, focus on what was going to happen. Focus on the hunt and not worry about Sam. He'd be fine, he has his brother.

While I have my trusty machete, tools and my 2006 Grand Cherokee. That was nifty with its secret compartments, filled with various types of weapons and things for the job.

I waited another hour before heading out to the nest, making it around midday. It would be easier if I got the drop on them. A lot easier, seeing as though there were about five of them. Well, four now, I took one out getting the info I needed.

That being the location and number in here. Here being an old, abandoned warehouse just outside of town. You think with what they they are they's at least try to be classy.

But no, they have to choose the run down places and be like the town drunk in sunlight. Which is why it's best to take em on during the day time. If you got into the light it didn't hurt them. But they did get some nasty sunburn. So, it discouraged them. But it didn't stop them completely, just hurt like a bitch.

I carried a syringe filled with dead mans blood just in case I needed it. It was always good to have when facing them. It acted like a tranquilizer in a way. Made them weak, human weak.

That's another thing about vampires. They're strong, have incredible hearing and smell. But if they were sleeping they usually didn't notice you.

Chances were, there was a victim or two being kept alive for food. For 'cattle'. I just hoped the ones they did take were alive.

I stopped by the gate, hopping out and taking the machete with me, not bothering to sheathe it just in case one was waiting just inside the building.

The windows were boarded up and I couldn't make out any sound coming from within. The door wasn't locked, it didn't even have a proper handle on it. Just a chain looping through where the handle would have once been. I avoided that and used a finger on the hole itself to pry the door open slowly.

I looked in, assessing where they were. One was sound asleep, facing the door. Another was across the other side of the warehouse, also sleeping. The other two I could barely make out, they were obscured by a wall not far from the first I spotted.

I couldn't tell if the people were in here, but by the smell I guessed they were. It smelt like dried blood, mixed with urine. How could they live with the stench.

They weren't even concerned with their 'friend' going missing.

I managed to get in without a hitch. Making my way over to the closest one first and decapitating it. It was harder to do than the ol' stake to the heart like the movies say. But met me tell you, I was not going to go around staking vampires and waiting for them to die. It was not going to work, nor would i push them into sunlight to watch them sparkle. That just didn't happen in real were like leeches, only they killed their victims and were human sized death machines.

The next to go was the other one by itself. If I took the two out that were near each other now I knew there'd be hell to pay.

Now that that one was taken care of, I turned around. But something was off. They'd moved. I heard something crunch behind me, turning sharply I see one of them about to tackle me.

I barely manage to register whats going on before telling myself to move, and I do move.

Away from it while scanning the area, finding the other bout to hit me. I duck and bring the machete up and strike. Managing to decapitate it.

Only now, I found myself on the ground. It was choking me, the only one left was choking me. Most hunters weren't stupid enough to take on a nest by themselves. Especially when they were as inexperienced as I am.

But that was me, being risky all the time. I only had one friend in the world at the moment. He was the only one who knew what I done. I couldn't reach the syring with the blood.

My only chance was the machete that was lost as I fell. I used one hand to try pry the bony fingers from my neck, the other was reaching out to the blade.

I could feel the cool handle brush along my finger tips. Blotches were starting to cloud my vision, I didn't have long. With one final struggle to wiggle my way over, just a little, did I manage to get the blade. And with all the strength left in that arm I brought the blade crashing into it's neck. It only made it half way through, but it was enough to shock the thing.

It staggered backwards, I had the blade in my hand and struggled after it. I managed to cut the remainder of the way through it's neck with the next swing.

My feet struggled to stay even as I stood, staggering to a nearby column for support. Deep breaths I reminded myself. I needed to get the oxygen flow back before I got rid of the vamps.

I noticed a slight stinging sensation coming from my left hand as my breath returned. I looked to see that there was a fresh coating of blood on it, upon further inspection I found it to be a cut. Not a bite. I Just tore off a section of my under-shirt. Wrapping it tightly around my hand.

It was an hour or two until I had properly disposed of the Vampires. I'd also signed out of the motel when I left, I had no need to go back there.

Another half an hour later and an anonymous tip leading the cops to the warehouse later and I was already in the next state.

Another few hours passes before I decided I should stop. It was getting on in the evening and I had had a long day. I found a motel, a rather shabby looking one. But it was what I was use to by now.

Booking a room with no questions asked about my hand was a bonus. I would need to change the bandage on it, and fix it up properly. Knowing I had done a rushed job before completely disposing of them in the woods.

I took a quick shower, getting the filth of the day off and hopping into a clean pair of my usual clothes. I took the first aid kit out of my bag and fixed my hand up. It required a few stitches, but I'd had worse.I put a small bandage on for good measure.

I put my coat on before heading out. Going to a nearby bar for dinner didn't sound like a bad idea. In fact I think it was the best idea I'd had all day.

When I got there the joint was packed, I scanned the crowed for any spare tables. Nothing, looks like... Wait.

Was that? I did a double take. Sam was at one of the tables. With some other guy that had short hair. It was probably his brother. What was his name again? Dean?

There was also a guy in a wheel chair. He had a trucker cap, jeans, red shirt with a flannel. Well, I haven't seen Sam in a while. May as well go say hi.

And I strode right over there, grinning like a maniac probably. Dean gave me a weird look, the older guy had a look I couldn't place and Sam didn't know what to think.

"Hey Sam, long time."

"Hey Ann. Yeah, since..." He seemed to be looking for the word.

"College?" I offered.

"Yeah." He nodded. He opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted.

"Am I the only one to notice the bruises round her neck?" A gruff voice asserted.

"What?!" I rushed out, instantly rubbing my neck with my left hand. Hurting both my hand and neck. Wincing. I had forgotten to check for bruises.

"Hands hurt too." The older guy chipped in, raising a brow.

Sam moved down a chair, opting for me to sit, "Sit, what happened."

I noticed Dean roll his eyes at his brother, and the other guy make some odd noise. But I took the seat, sitting next to the giant. "You need to stop with the steroids Sam."

Dean nearly spat out the beer that he'd been drinking. Trucker cap dude just laughed. While Sam just gave me a pointed look.

"Sorry." I mumbled before looking at the other two then back to Sam. He just nodded, "I don't even know how I managed to cut my hand, that happend from the time I was knocked over to the time I stood." I said, before realizing I was making no sense, "Uh... I was in this warehouse. Taking out a group of Vampires, took out the first few without a hitch then I get knocked down by the last one. It done this, "I motioned to my neck, "Then I killed it."

"How'd you kill it?" Dean asked sceptically.

"Do you really think this is the plac..." He just glared at me. "Decapitation."

"You forget ya manners ya Idjit?" The guy in the chair snapped, looking at Sam.

He just stiffened, "Right, this is Annabell Azalia. Annabell, this is Bobby and my brother, Dean."

The guy, Bobby, actually reminded me of someone. From when I was a kid, I took my book out in front of them.

"Every hunter have one of those?" Dean stated more than asked.

"Pretty much." Bobby answered. "What ya lookin' for?"

I ust flipped to the back page, looking at a card that someone had given me, that and two names. The first, John Winchester, the other was Bobby Singer. They were the ones that helped at the orphanage with the ghost. "Bobby Singer." I said calmly.

"Yeah, wait. How'd ya know... Give me that." He reached for the book which I then gave him. He looked at the page for a few seconds before showing Dean who had become interested in it. Bobby then looked to me, "You were that kid?"

"Am, that kid." I corrected. "From Harriet's Orphanage."

* * *

_Chance, that was what they would call it. Others fate, destiny, it had many names, but what they would all come to agree on was one thing. They were brought together that day for a reason._

_All four of them may not have met at that bar, if it weren't for one person. Someone who would pride themselves to say they knew that kid would make an excellent hunter. If only they weren't in that orphanage._

_They also thought about adopting her a few times, only a voice had always stopped them. 'They deserve a normal life.' But something about her had always reminded him of someone he knew._

_She reminded him of Mary. The mother of Sam and Dean. Who sat at that very table with her. Along with their uncle Bobby._

_This person, of coarse, was John, the father of the two boys._

_They spoke well into the night about how she had come to know Sam, of how she met John and Bobby on that fateful day. And of how that man had given her that tip._

_A tip that changed her life forever. It was the tip that allowed her to get to the University. To meet Sam._

_You may also call it chance that both partied booked rooms at the same motel. That they walked back and put their separate keys into separate locks. Each walking into their separate rooms._

_One collapsing instantly onto the bed, finally getting her well deserved rest. While the other three had a short dispute over who would be sleeping on the small couch. This was ended by a text, from the neighbour._

_'3 bullets.-A'_

_The sounds ceased immediately, Bobby took a bed, while the brothers took the other._

_That was how the boys finally met the one and only Annabell Azalia. A hunter that would become family to them in the short time that they will come to know her in._

_It would end with a..._

"Damn it." Chuck said as he struggled, wondering of how to put the next words. Still thinking about what he should do next. What he should write next. It was hard to place words to things you recently found to be real.

When you found out you had an archangel on your shoulder.


End file.
